Lazos de amigos
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Siempre tenemos a alguien que nos motiva de una u otra forma. Ellos lo consideran su motivación y están seguros que sus lazos de amistad nunca se romperán."Participante de ¡Tres son multitud! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak." Insinuaciones de Agencyshipping y Dualrivalshiping. Oneshot!


_Hola a todos! _

_Bueno, nuevo proyecto para el reto del foro._

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto._

_Este fic participa del reto ¡Tres son multitud! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak, link en mi perfil._

* * *

**Lazos de amigos**

Bianca se encontraba sentada en el laboratorio, el mismo que en estos momentos se hallaba deshabitado y solitario. El silencio reinaba en el lugar y eso le daba un aire de tranquilidad.

La chica de cortos cabellos rubios estaba sentada a la mesa, mientras miraba el álbum que se encontraba en estos momentos sobre esta. Pasó la página de dicho libro, y observó la foto que ahora tenía ante sus ojos. En la fotografía se podía visualizar a un trío de pequeños niños, los mismos que parecían ser amigos. Se los veía a los tres corriendo y riendo. En el medio de dicho trío estaba una pequeña niña rubia, la misma, sonreía divertida, dejando ver así sus paletitas. Vestía una pequeña falda y una camisa, ambas prendas eran blancas; y asimismo también portaba un pequeño chaleco naranja. A su izquierda, al lado de ella, se encontraba corriendo un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños alborotados. El mismo niño parecía estar bastante emocionado, puesto que se hallaba gritando. Dicho chico portaba una pequeña chaqueta azulada, la misma que mantenía abierta, y asimismo también vestía una bermuda y remera, ambas prendas eran negras. A la derecha de la niña, al otro lado de ella, se hallaba corriendo otro niño pequeño, el mismo era pelinegro y también se encontraba riendo. Dicho chico, en este caso, portaba una remera blanca de mangas largas, la cual tenía una Y roja marcada en el centro, la misma que empezaba desde el comienzo del cuello, hasta el final de dicha prenda; también llevaba unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a su pequeño cuerpo, y por último, tenía puestos unos anteojos rojos, los mismos que eran más grandes que su propio rostro.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Bianca cuando terminó de inspeccionar y visualizar aquella fotografía. Que buenos recuerdos habían llegado a su cerebro tras haber hecho eso...

– Bianca, ¿aún no estás preparada?–. La soledad y silencio del laboratorio se vieron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó aquella regañona voz. Un pelinegro había entrado apurado a aquel establecimiento. Se lo veía algo preocupado, al igual que algo enojado.

– Mira Cheren lo que encontré–. Habló la rubia ignorando completamente el regaño que le había hecho indirectamente el muchacho de ojos azulados. – Éste es un álbum de nosotros tres–.

El muchacho de anteojos rojos se acercó y observó curioso. Una vez que hubo hecho esto, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, iluminándolo.

– Esa foto es de cuando apenas nos habíamos conocido–. Habló el pelinegro aun sonriendo, mientras era invadido por los recuerdos.

– Era de cuando Black aún no vivía en pueblo Arcilla–. Confirmó también la chica.

– Todavía no puedo creer que se mudara ese mismo día–.

– Es cuando decidió que quería ser el mejor Entrenador Pokémon de todo el mundo–. Dijo Bianca divertida.

– Es cuando comenzó a gritar su sueño a los cuatro vientos–. Afirmó Cheren con una gota de sudor, mientras un suspiro cansado se escapa de sus labios.

– Si, luego de eso se volvió aburrido-. La expresión de diversión en el rostro de la rubia cambió, dándole lugar a una mueca desganada, decepcionada y aburrida. Puesto que luego de aquel acontecimiento, Black había dejado de jugar, como anteriormente hacía, para comenzar a entrenar, hacer estrategias para ganar, estudiar, y para hacer un plan de victoria… Así ganaría la Liga Pokémon, y asimismo cumpliría su sueño.

– No digas eso, luego de haber decidido eso, él se esforzó mucho para lograr cumplir su sueño… Se entrenó, entrenó a sus Pokémon, estudió, e hizo un plan ganador, y todo eso lo hizo y lo práctico durante nueve largos años, ese es todo el tiempo que tuvo que esperar para empezar a hacerlo realidad–.

– Es verdad, él se esforzó y tuvo que esperar mucho…–. Sonrió Bianca, asintiendo, demostrando así que estaba de acuerdo con el pelinegro. Nunca había pensado de esa manera con respectó a eso.

– Además, por alguna razón, Black fue el que nos impulsó a seguir nuestros propios sueños, nuestros propósitos… Si no fuera por el ánimo, empeño, y esfuerzo, que él ponía para ganar, para cumplir sus metas, nosotros tampoco hubiéramos seguido las nuestras, puesto que Black, siempre lucha junto a los demás que lo rodean, nunca lo hace solo… Y cuando nosotros comenzamos nuestra amistad, eso también nos afectó y nos alentó también a seguirlo, a seguir su ejemplo, el mismo que nos motivó a cumplir nuestros propios sueños… Él nos contagió su entusiasmo, de alguna manera él nos animó a realizarlos–.

– Oh, nunca había pensado en eso… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, o si nunca nos hubiéramos vuelto amigos?–. Pestañeó confundida, tratando de armar e imaginar en su cabeza aquella respuesta. – Es verdad, creo que nunca hubiéramos llegado hasta donde ahora estamos–. Exclamó sorprendida la chica.

– Aunque hace mucho que no estamos los tres juntos–. Susurró el muchacho de anteojos rojos, observando de nueva cuenta la foto, melancólico. Extrañaba aquellos tiempos en donde eran aquel trío de inseparables niños. Suspiró, nostálgico.

– No importa Cheren, aunque no estemos continuamente juntos, siempre seremos el mismo trío de amigos, nuestro lazo de amistad nunca se romperá–. Bianca dijo aquellas palabras sin ni siquiera pensarlas, las mismas salieron de su corazón y fueron expulsadas por sus labios. Cuando entendió lo que dijo, una sonrisa se formó en sus rosados labios. En verdad creía en esas palabras, creía en su amistad, ellos nunca se terminarían de alejar, creía en que su amistad era verdadera…

Cheren también sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que Bianca tenía razón, así también se lo decía su corazón. Era raro que la rubia dijera algo tan acertado, y no es que él fuera malo al creer eso, pero es que generalmente Bianca no pensaba mucho en esa clase de cosas, puesto que creía que eran demasiado intensas y complicadas para ella poder pensarlas.

En ese momento, ambos escucharon un videomisor sonando, interrumpiendo la situación de recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos, que estaban teniendo.

– Bianca, debes contestar, te llaman–. Dijo pelinegro de anteojos rojos, al ver que su amiga siempre seguiría siendo la misma chica distraída. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la llamada era para ella, puesto que su videomisor era el que estaba sonando.

– Oh, ¿es el mío?–. Bianca comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados desesperada, buscaba algo con su mirada. – ¿Dónde deje mi bolso?–. Preguntó para luego comenzar a "buscar" (desordenar) por todos lados.

– ¿No llevas el videomisor en la mano?–. Preguntó confundido el chico. El aparato generalmente se llevaba puesto en la muñeca de la mano.

– No, me lo saque hoy por razones que no recuerdo–. Se mordió el labio inferior. – Sólo sé que lo deje en mi bolso… ¡Lo encontré!–. Exclamó, para luego comenzar a vaciar aquella bolsa en donde llevaba todas sus cosas, tirando y vaciando todo su contenido por todos lados, mientras lo arrojaba con una de sus manos. Ni siquiera veía las cosas que sacaba, sólo sentía la textura del objeto con su tacto, y si no era lo que estaba buscando, lo arrojaba impaciente, apurada e indignada; para sacar otro nuevo objeto.

Cheren esquivó un par de Pokéballs, las mismas que eran arrojadas por su amiga, hasta que finalmente el bolso luego terminó estampado sobre su rostro.

– ¡No lo encuentro!–. Sollozó la rubia de cabellos cortos e intensos ojos verdosos.

En ese momento, otra vez se escuchó un videomisor sonando, sólo que esta vez, se escuchaba un tono diferente.

Cheren se quitó el bolso del rostro, y atendió su videomisor, el mismo que estaba sonando en la muñeca de su mano.

– ¿Si? –.

– "_Cheren, ¿dónde demonios están? ¿Y por qué rayos Bianca no contesta? Hace una hora que los estamos esperando. Te mandé a buscar a Bianca porque sé que ella es una persona despistada, pero incluso así los dos se retrasaron y lo han hecho por demasiado tiempo_"–. Regañó la Profesora Juniper a través de la pantalla del videomisor, por donde lo estaba llamando.

– Ah, Profesora Juniper, perdón, en verdad lo siento–. El pelinegro se inclinó y se reverenció, repitió este acto por un largo rato. – Es que Bianca se entretuvo con algo, y también me terminó distrayendo, en verdad lo siento–. Otra vez se inclinó, luego se enderezó y miró enojado a la chica que estaba a su lado. – Tú también deberías pedir perdón por el retraso–. La regañó enfadado.

– "_Profesora, por favor, présteme eso_"–. Se escuchó otra voz por el otro lado del videomisor, provocando así que ambos chicos miraran confundidos la pantalla del aparato que estaba en la mano del muchacho de ojos azulados. Al observar la pantalla, los dos sólo vieron borroso, y por lo tanto ambos dedujeron que el aparato estaba en movimiento –o que se estaba moviendo, o que estaba siendo movido por alguien, o por algo, del otro lado–. – "_Hey, Cheren, Bianca, ¿dónde están? ¿Cómo es que se retrasan el día que vamos a conocer a nuestros sempais_?"–. Regañó a través del aparato aquella conocida voz, para luego, cuando el videomisor dejó de estar en movimiento, visualizar a través de la pantalla que se trataba de Black, él era quien hablaba, puesto que el videomisor había enfocado la cara de ese particular castaño.

– Oh, Black, ¿White también está? ¿Ella también irá?–. Preguntó Bianca, ignorando nuevamente los regaños por parte de sus dos compañeros, mientras se acercaba demasiado al rostro del pelinegro para lograr observar mejor por la pantalla del videomisor, provocándole así un sonrojo al muchacho de ojos azulados.

– "_Ah, ¿la presidenta? Bueno ella_"–. Pero el chico fue bruscamente interrumpido antes de poder terminar hablar, y antes de poder terminar de contestar la pregunta.

– ¿Presidenta? ¿Todavía la sigues llamando presidenta? Pero Black, si tú ya terminaste de pagar tu deuda con ella, llámala White, por su nombre de pila–. Espetó la rubia de cabellos cortos divertida.

– "_¿Ves, Black? Ella opina igual"_–. Se escuchó otra voz por el videomisor, la cual reconocieron que pertenecía a cierta castaña de mirada azulada, pero a la cual no pudieron observar, puesto que la pantalla seguía enfocando a Black.

– "¡_Ah! ¡Eso ahora mismo no importa_!"–. Vieron como el castaño contestó revolviendo sus cabellos desesperado, mientras asimismo también se lo veía algo avergonzado y sonrojado. – "¡_Quiero ir a conocer a nuestros sempais, asique vengan de una vez por todas_!"–. Gritó emocionado el chico de ojos achocolatados, mientras que una gran sonrisa se formaba en su cara, iluminándola más de lo que ya estaba.

– De acuerdo, estaremos ahí en un momento–. Habló el pelinegro, una vez que se recuperó, del nerviosismo que le provocó la cercanía de su amiga a su rostro.

Cheren cortó la llamada y miró sonriendo a Bianca.

– ¿Vamos? –. Preguntó.

– Vamos–. Contestó la chica de cortos cabellos rubios.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa divertida y llena de alegría… Porque los dos sabían que las palabras de Bianca estaban (extrañamente) acertadas. Siempre serían el mismo trío de amigos, aunque estuvieran separados, o aunque ya no compartieran tanto tiempo como en el pasado –puesto que por alguna extraña razón, siempre se terminaban reencontrando, siempre se volvían a encontrar, sus vidas ya estaban relacionadas–. Siempre serían los mismos amigos cercanos, no importaba el tiempo que estuvieran separados, su relación siempre sería la misma, siempre sería igual, su forma de tratarse, de hablarse –por parte de Cheren, de regañarse– no cambiaría, ninguno de ellos nunca cambiaría, porque siempre serían los mismos compañeros, siempre serían los mismos amigos, siempre serían el mismo trío unido…

Los dos chicos salieron algo apurados del establecimiento, y dejaron aquella foto sobre la mesa del laboratorio…

**Fin**

* * *

_Bueno, les comento un poco sobre esto..._

_Es la primera vez que trabajo con Cheren y Bianca, me base en la personalidad que tienen al comienzo de la Saga BW del manga, por lo tanto, espero que más o menos este acertada... No leí mucho sobre ellos, ya que no llevo muchos capítulos leídos, pero bueno, espero no haber errado tanto..._

_También esta vez, use otro método de redacción, verán que casi todo el fic a estado basado en diálogos, y es que estuve bastante indecisa con respecto a eso... Primero pensaba trabajar con flashback, pero después me dije: "casi nunca trabajas con diálogos, casi no haces ningún fic así". Así me decidí y lo hice así, aun así me da mucha inseguridad, porque nunca lo he trabajado... Me gustaría que me dijeran como queda, si no es mucha molestia..._

_Ahora si no tengo nada más que decir._

_Gracias por haber entrado y espero que les haya gustado._

_Nos vemos!_


End file.
